La Bella y La Bestia
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Hay quienes creen en los avistamientos de una doncella que porta en su mano una espada tan brillante como el sol. Una joven dama que ha recorrido el reino de costa a costa en compañía de una misteriosa bestia. Una bestia feroz, implacable. Una bestia sencilla, y leal. Hay quienes dicen, que esta extraña pareja fue enviada por las Diosas para combatir las tinieblas... –One-Shot–


_****__**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka, y Eiji Aonuma. Basado en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.  
_

_**~La Bella y la Bestia~**_

_Por: __Devil-In-My-Shoes_

Hablamos de una era de sombras y oscuridad, en la cual la luz del día se ha convertido en un mito y el brillo en los ojos de la gente se ha perdido. Hablamos de una época en la que nuestro reino dejó de ser lo que era, y lo que éramos no es lo que solíamos ser. Vagamos como almas en pena sin estar conscientes de ello. Le tememos a la oscuridad, y ni siquiera estamos seguros de porqué.

Hablamos de un tiempo en el que salir de casa es más arriesgado que lanzarse de un acantilado. Hablamos de esas noches de insomnio en las que los gritos desesperados de un pobre diablo y el sonido de su carne desgarrándose, arrulla a nuestros niños, quienes nunca llegarán a ver el alba. Hablamos del miedo y del frío aplastante. Hablamos de los gloriosos días de antaño, que hoy no son más que un vago recuerdo.

Hablamos del trono vacío en el Palacio Real y de la Princesa que nos entregó al Tirano de las Sombras. Hablamos de su sufrimiento e impotencia. Hablamos de su llanto y su luto, porque sabe que pronto nos perderá. Hablamos de su misteriosa desaparición y de su posible muerte, pues las bestias rondan hoy las plazas y callejones en constante y violenta búsqueda. Hablamos de una absurda quimera en la que ella ha conseguido liberarse de sus cadenas con la única intención de regresar a nosotros…

Con la intención de salvarnos…

Hablamos de las leyendas antiguas, hablamos de los Elegidos y del Héroe de verdes ropajes. Permitimos que el relámpago ilumine las demacradas sonrisas en nuestros rostros al pensar en su pronta llegada. Hablamos del aliento de nuestros pequeños, nublando el cristal de la ventana mientras permanecen en tenaz vigilia, aguardando por tan solo un vistazo de su legendaria figura.

Hablamos de los días que vienen y van, hablamos de héroes y diosas fantásticas para nutrir nuestras esperanzas vacías. Hablamos del fantasma de la alegría, incapaz de poseer nuestras almas. Hablamos de la espera que se hace eterna, y que no nos conduce a ninguna parte. Hablamos de cerrar nuestros ojos, de poner a dormir a nuestros niños para siempre. Hablamos de que algún día despertarán en un mejor lugar.

Pero hay quienes escuchan en vez de hablar…

Hay quienes luchan, quienes trabajan por restablecer la paz en nuestra tierra. Valientes hombres y mujeres que actúan en secreto, que defienden hasta el último miligramo de esperanza con su vida. De ellos hemos aprendido a escuchar, de ellos hemos aprendido a creer.

A creer en los avistamientos de una doncella que porta en su mano una espada tan brillante como el sol. Una joven dama que ha recorrido el reino de costa a costa en compañía de una misteriosa bestia. Una bestia feroz, implacable. Una bestia sencilla, y leal. Hay quienes dicen que esta extraña pareja fue enviada por las Diosas para desvanecer las tinieblas, y hay quienes piensan que se trata tan solo de espíritus redentores en busca de nuestra fe y favor.

Hay quienes dicen haberlos visto de cerca; que se han encontrado a la doncella cuando corrían por sus cuellos en la penumbra, y alegan que ella les ha salvado la vida. Los que afirman haberla conocido, dicen que se confunde fácilmente con las sombras. Que el velo de una capa cubre su rostro como una máscara, que nunca se ha permitido mostrar más que una tímida sonrisa.

Hay quienes dicen que la bestia que la acompaña es parte de su sombra, y hay quienes dicen que es su guardián y protector. Los que lo han visto destrozar a los entes oscuros, sostienen que más que de un animal, se trata de un guerrero.

Un guerrero de ojos azules…

Los rumores que rondan la ciudadela y que se esparcen con el viento a todo el reino, nos hablan de la posibilidad de que esta misteriosa doncella pueda ser la Princesa desaparecida. De que hay quién la ha visto desnudar su rostro para calmar su sed a orillas del Gran Lago Hylia, para luego despojarse de sus atavíos y lavar su frágil cuerpo a la luz de la luna. De que hay quién la ha visto sangrar, y caer de rodillas como cualquier ser humano a causa de sus heridas. Otros dicen que la han visto resguardarse de la lluvia en una húmeda cueva, que la han visto ampararse del frío en compañía del lobo, de esa bestia.

Que es tan humana como cualquiera de nosotros…

Una mujer que ríe y que llora, que odia y que ama. Y que la bestia que la acompaña a todas partes, no es menos humana que ella. Hay que estar loco para creer en quién dice haber visto al lobo pararse sobre sus patas traseras para levantarse como un hombre. Un humano como cualquiera de nosotros. Un hombre que ríe y que llora, que odia y que ama.

¿Y quién es este hombre? Nadie lo sabe…

Desconocemos si se trata de un caballero o de un pobre campesino. Desconocemos cómo llegó a ser el aliado de nuestra princesa o si es más que eso. Ignoramos si es su guardián, su amigo, su amante, o las tres. No podemos saber porqué clase de horrores han pasado juntos. No podemos saber de que se hablan, o que secretos se guardan. No podemos saber si se consuelan al llorar, o si comparten caricias al gozar.

No podemos saber si curan sus heridas en la intimidad de una posada desvencijada. No podemos saber si se besan o hacen el amor para calentarse, desahogarse, adorarse, o simplemente porque la naturaleza así se los dicta. Puede que solo se den la espalda y no compartan más que frías miradas y suspiros silentes a la luz de una vela. Puede que ni siquiera quieran saber del otro. Puede que sus vidas se hayan entrelazado solo porque el destino así lo quiso.

Puede ser que se amen, o puede ser que se odien…

Lo que si sabemos es que solo ellos pueden liberarnos de la tiranía del Rey del Crepúsculo. Porque si esa doncella es en realidad nuestra Princesa, y esa bestia resulta ser el Héroe de los verdes ropajes, entonces las leyendas son ciertas. Entonces ellos traerán juntos la luz devuelta al reino… Entonces dejaremos de tener miedo.

Pero por ahora solo podemos esperar. Por ahora solo podemos escuchar, solo podemos hablar y suponer.

Suponer que la bella y la bestia podrán salvarnos algún día…

Mi nombre es Renado, Chamán de la Villa Kakariko, y éste es mi testimonio. Si llegase a morir, espero que quién lea esto pueda encontrar un rayo de esperanza en mis palabras. Hasta entonces, que las Diosas nos protejan…

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Un pequeño One-Shot que escribí para ir calentando esta mañana, ¡espero les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, ¡muchas gracias!_


End file.
